


Love You Softly

by Amethystawakening



Series: A constellation of emotions [6]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Dysphoria, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Dorks, Imagery, M/M, Sex, Switch Couple, Top Oswald, affectionate sass, bottom ed, loving affirmations, marriage talk, overall softness, ridiculous fluff, ya'll thought I was about bottom Oswald but noooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystawakening/pseuds/Amethystawakening
Summary: Venus, in all of her poetic glory, could not compare to the beauty of this man.





	Love You Softly

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing like writing sweet nygmobblepot ficlets on break after getting yelled at by multiple people at work. 
> 
> Oswald adores Ed and no one can tell me otherwise.

  
  


Sunlight poured through the window like a waterfall, trickling in hues of orange, pink and yellow. The daylight was fading, teetering on the edge of night fall. There was something so relaxing about mid-spring. The wind would glide through the windows to dance with the curtains and the crickets would sing a cheery lullaby.

 

Oswald admired Ed’s face beneath soft glow of the sunset, finger tracing his jaw lazily. A kaleidoscope of colors danced on his skin, highlighting strong cheekbones, full lips and a gorgeous little Cupid's bow. 

 

Venus, in all of her poetic glory, could not compare to the beauty of this man. 

 

He pressed a kiss to one eyelid, and then the other. Lashes fluttered against his lips like the soft caress of butterfly wings. The soft brush of his lips travelled down a steep nose, peppered gently across flushed cheeks and finally landed on waiting lips. Soft and chaste, Oswald let the kiss linger for a moment. 

 

Their foreheads pressed together for a full minute. Oswald drew back to drink in the image of his beloved's face one more time. He wasn't going to look so put together an hour from now, Oswald would make sure of it.

 

Ed’s eyes fluttered open slowly. A contented sigh was all the affirmation Oswald needed.

 

“So you’ll be home until Tuesday?” He quirked a brow while twirling his finger around a soft brown curls that had fallen loosely along Ed’s face.

 

“Monday, I have a rendezvous-”

 

“ _Tch, I know_.” Oswald scrunched his nose, a little disappointed that he hadn't managed to persuade Ed out of his deal.  _ Or to quit his job _ . If you called thieving, casual murder, and concocting dangerous puzzles a job. When it came to Ed, Oswald was unapologetically selfish. 

 

His sneer faded into a little coquettish smile. “I guess that means I have to get to work.” Curious fingertips traced over the outline in Ed’s pajama pants. Their lips collided more quickly this time. Oswald slotted them together effortlessly, tracing his tongue over the seam of Ed’s lips in quick flicks until he was allowed entrance.

 

Playful fingers walked up the the length of Ed’s clothed member before dipping the waistband. Oswald took advantage of a loud moan to capture Ed’s tongue in his mouth and suck roughly. Brown eyes flew open. The brush of lashes on his cheeks triggered Oswald to open his eyes just to flash sultry look to his captive lover. He release the tongue with a wet pop, his fist already stroking slowly along the length of Ed’s shaft. Their lips met again in a searing, wet kiss, roughly broken so that Oswald could leave a warm trail of kisses along Edward's jaw. He stopped at the base of his neck to nip gently then clamp his teeth down, earning a pleasure hiss. Oswald swiped his tongue over the abused skin and drew back to watch a small bruise blossom. 

“No, that won't do.” He remarked to himself and dipped again to leave a series of nips and kisses along the side of Ed’s neck. 

 

Ed chuckled between raspy moans. “Are you trying to brand me?”

 

Oswald paused to admire the little constellation of bruises that he'd placed. 

 

“You know I like everyone to know that you are mine. Not that anyone would dare challenge.” He tried to believe that as often as he could. Ed’s jealousy was delightfully amorous. But his jealousy was quite the monster.

 

“I am yours” Ed mumbled between little gasps.

 

Oswald pressed a quick kiss to Ed’s lips and nipped the tip of his nose playfully, shifting to work on the other side of his neck. A kiss here, a flick of the tongue there. Oswald twirled his tongue in the hollow of Ed’s collarbone, smiling to himself as he squirmed beneath him.  

 

“Mine until Monday.” He murmured against Ed’s skin, voice feigning disappointment. 

 

Oswald's fingertips gilded slowly along Ed’s left side, making curved lines and zig zags, like a brush on a canvas. The thumb of his other hand was drawing little circles along the head of Ed’s cock, drawing out little whimpers and moans from carelessly parted lips. 

 

“Y-yours until forever.” Ed barely managed to stutter beneath the whirlwind of touches. Oswald was highly aware of all of his sensitive spots and extorted them regularly. 

 

Oswald continued his little trail of kisses, pausing to nip one pretty little nipple and run his tongue over it. He let his warm breath ghost over Ed’s skin as he moved to give the same attention to it's twin. Ed’s little shutter drew a smile from his lips.

Every moan, gasp and arch of Ed’s back was hopelessly addicting. Oswald wanted more. 

 

“Hmm, forever?” 

 

He kisses and nibbles a crooked line down Ed’s stomach, stopping just above the waistline of Ed’s pajama pants. He eases the movement of his hand to a tortuously slow pace and drags his tongue along the dip of Ed’s hipbone. “I guess that means I can take as _ long _ as I want.” 

 

Ed’s hips rise upward unconsciously, rolling back into place gracefully like a wave on the shore. An unceremonious whine slips through the fingers covering his flushed face. He separates his fingers slightly and peers at Oswald through the little window. “Don’t tease.”

 

Oswald drew his hand away, savoring Ed’s moan of dissatisfaction. “What?” Oswald propped himself up on his elbows, staring straight into Ed’s semi-covered eyes. One finger idly traces over the outline of Ed’s swollen cock. “I can’t hear you.” His lips twisted into a menacing smirk. 

 

“I said don’t tease,” Ed mumbled a little louder, still not daring to look Oswald in the eye. 

 

It was hopelessly adorable that such an outlandish, attention whore like Ed could manage to be so shy. 

“I’ll stop teasing if you stop hiding.” Oswald dipped his head to mouth the clothed bulge, smiling against the warm fabric when he heard a breathy groan.

 

“I’m going to get you back for this.” He heard Ed’s voice clearly for the first time in the last few minutes.

When Oswald looked up he was met with a beautiful sight, Loose curls tossed about Ed’s face, a rosy blush that pulled a constellation of pale freckles forward and the tip of a pretty little tongue darting out to wet parted lips. 

 

Oswald crawled up to press a kiss to Ed’s lips, taking a moment to gaze into his chocolate brown eyes. “I count on it.” He challenged between short kisses, slowly drawing down Ed’s pajama pants in the process. 

 

Oswald tipped Ed’s jaw up and drew back to admire his face as the colors of the sunset melted into his skin. “You’re so beautiful. You have no reason to hide.” He took it upon himself to remind Ed of this everyday, especially the days when Ed was feeling particularly dysmorphic.

 

A thumb slowly glided along the  sharp jawline, drawing Ed in for a soft lingering kiss before he could protest. Before they knew it their tongues were swirling in sync, dancing in a passionate embrace. 

 

Oswald paused when his felt Ed’s fingers brush his clothed erection. He took the slim wrist in his and drew the hand back gently. “No”

 

Their foreheads rested atop each other, warm breath mingling as the two of them gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. Ed looked at Oswald quizzically. “Tonight, I just want to give you pleasure.”

He placed one last kiss upon Ed’s swollen lips and laid him back gently. 

 

Ed swallowed nervously. “But enjoy pleasuring _you_ as well.” 

 

Oswald pressed a soft kiss to the tip of his nose before moving to shuffle around in the drawer of the night stand. “Application denied. Try again tomorrow.” 

 

He felt a small swat to his shoulder and dipped back down to nip Ed’s lower lip. “If you’re going to be sassy you can just leave on Sunday,” Oswald drawled playfully.

 

“Such empty threats, Mr. Cobblepo-aah.” 

A warm sensation engulfing his member had Ed’s head tipped back in ecstasy. His fingers tangled in the sheets as his back arched gracefully. 

 

Oswald hummed delightfully around the girth, eyes peering up to watch the lovely scene unfold, following the blooming flush from Ed’s chest to his neck to his perfectly contoured face.

 

He dipped his head slowly, drawing his tongue in languid strokes, pulling every moan and whine from Ed’s lips that he could. Two lubed fingers traced their way between Ed’s full cheeks, dipping inside to stroke gently, slowly building to more force.

 

The thrust of Ed’s hips was more erratic as he was slowly unwound by the delightful mix of sensations. His senses were in overload, brain unsure of which way he was moving his body. Oswald knew just where to lick, kiss, suck and nibble to have him teetering on the edge of pleasure and reckless abandon.

 

Rough thrust and the erratic pattern of Ed’s breaths let Oswald know that he was close. Oswald drew his eyes up to see Ed’s arm laid carelessly over his face to hide the desperation in his eyes. Oswald moved his fingers faster and hummed around the hard length in his mouth, drawing stuttered moan from the man beneath him.

 

Suddenly, a rough yank of his hair drew Oswald back.

 

“Stop, stop, stop!” Desperate and breathless, Ed glanced down at him. The sunset now dusted across his cheeks.

 

Oswald slowly slipped the swollen length from his mouth. 

 

“Yes?”

 

He didn’t exactly need to ask, but what fun was that?

 

“I-I don’t want to come until you’re inside me.” Ed finally managed bashfully.

 

Oswald smiled, eyes soft and saturated with all the love his being could hold. It was only Ed that could make him feel this way. Draw the urge to be soft and gently, careful and kind.

He lifted Ed’s legs carefully and settled between them, taking a moment to spread of rest of the lube of Ed’s waiting entrance and his own swollen cock. 

“I’ll be gentle,” He cooed while leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on Ed’s still swollen lips.

 

They moved slowly at first, Oswald mapping out every plane at crevasse of Ed’s body with his mouth and fingers. Gentle movements matching the slow thrust of his hips. 

 

Their lips found eachother again, tongues swaying back and forth like the steady sea, tangling together like a whirlpool. Oswald rocked rhythmically, increasing his pace with the rising passion of their kiss. 

 

The hum of a low whine against his lips and the pressure of Ed’s nails in his back told him that he had found the perfect angle. Oswald slowly snaked a hand between their warm bodies to stroke Ed’s neglected cock, smearing the remaining lube left on his fingers idly with each quickening stroke.

 

Ed’s withdrew from the kiss to take quick breaths, his chest heaving more rapidly now, eyes drawing back against their will. Oswald knew he was close. He drew his tongue over a thick bottom lip one last time before drawing back to watch Ed’s eyes roll back, back arched and lips parted to let loose a stuttering moan as he released over Oswald’s hand and their chests.

The most miraculous sunset could not compare to this lovely image. 

 

The sheer whimsy of the moment was enough to pour Oswald over the edge with a few clumsy thrusts. He pulled out slowly and slumped forward, head resting on Ed’s chest. Long fingers sifted through his damp hair, drawing his vision upward. Oswald shifted to fold his arms over Ed’s chest and laid his chin atop his hands, gazing affectionately into Ed’s warm brown eyes. 

 

“How do you feel?” His murmured as he pressed a kiss to the tip of Ed’s chin.

 

“Good. _So good_. And you?” Ed tipped his head up to catch a quick kiss.

 

“Wonderful.” Oswald sighed contently. “I’m so lucky to have such an amazing husband.”

 

“Unofficial husband.” Ed correctly.

 

Oswald scrunched his nose. “Does that piece of paper really matter to you?”

 

“No,” Ed said quickly, biting his lip anxiously as if he had said something horrible.

 

“You don’t have to say what you think I want you to, Ed.” Oswald soothed. “If it matters to you, it matters to me.”

 

Ed sighed and combed his fingers through Oswald's hair once again. “It’s a liability. For us to be legally married, considering our occupations and reputations.”

 

“Do you mean that or are you just parroting me?” Oswald ask, this time with affectionate sternness. “Because you know that I would do anything to keep you safe, regardless.”

 

The urge to smile was too overwhelming to deny, so Ed surrendered like a moth to a flame. “I know that. My love for you is beyond the limits of the legal system. Truly, sincerely. I am happy to be your unofficial husband.”

 

A little chuckle vibrated from Oswald’s being to his. “I am happy to be your unofficial husband.” Oswald leaned in to deliver a small peck. “Till death do us part.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry friends. Work & school are killing me slowly. I need to edit and post so many things.  
> Also I wrote this on work-break while crying so if I made silly mistakes, call a girl out.


End file.
